Inseparable? Or Separable?
by White Chocolate Mocha
Summary: Someone from Phoenix moves to Forks. He somehow knows Bella. Bella struggles over him and Edward. Boyfriend? Or the person who she loved? Can Edward stop her before it's too late? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please…. After you read this, please, please, please review. I will start writing the next chapter when I start getting review.**

Chapter 1

(Bella POV)

"Edward, for the last time, just change me!" I yelled at Edward.

I was in Edward's house. It was in the morning. The clouds covered the sun as usual. Outside the window, I saw fogs slowly diappearing.

It all started when Edward mentioned that he was going to leave Forks after he graduated high school, which is in 1 year. I asked him to change me so that I could go with him, but he kept on saying 'no'. I was tired of him rejecting to my question.

Edward looked at me and sighed.

"Bella… for the last time… no," he whispered.

"Edward Masen Cullens, you change me right now!" I commanded.

"Bella, no matter how many times you ask me, my answer will be NO."

He looked like he was getting annoyed. Well, duh… but still, that didn't mean that he can't change me.

"Why…?" I asked softly.

"Because, Bella… Changing you means difficulties for you, and I can't stand to look at you in so much pain. I love you, and I won't let anything bad happen to you even if it means changing you."

I looked at him. I didn't say anything.

I turned away and headed for his door.

"Bella, where are you going?" he asked me.

"I'm going to school. School is starting in less than 30 minutes," I said without looking at him.

"I'll take…" but before he finished, I said, "No thank you. I am capable of driving myself to school. I'll see you there," I said. I was giving him the _cold shoulder. _It wasn't fun giving him the _cold shoulder, _but he deserved it.

I walked out the house. All the cars were gone except Edward's Volvo. Isighed and went in my truck.

I blasted the music on and begin driving. I didn't know why Edward wouldn't change me. I mean it's my life so I can do whatever I want to. I'm saying it's fine to change me and why does he have to say no?

When I realized, I was already at the school parking lot. I got out and saw a shiny Volvo parked few cars away from me. There, I saw Edward leaning against his car waiting for me.

He walked toward me at _human speed _but I ignored him and kept walking.

"Bella," he said but I still kept on walking.

"What?" I said without stopping or looking at him.

"Bella, you need to understand me… I'm not saying this to make you angry."

"Well, it's working all right."

"Bella… you need to listen to me," he said as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

I turned around and shoved his hand off of me.

"No, Edward, you're the one who needs to listen. The only thing I want is for you to change me. If you're not going to, don't bother to stay with me. It would be even harder to say Good-bye later, so why don't you just get the hell out of my life now? Now, I need to go to my class," at that, I left and headed toward my 1st class. I heard him sigh loudly behind me.

I went in the classroom and sat at my usual seat.

Few minutes later, someone sat next me in the empty chair.

I looked up to see who it was and I gasped.

**A/N: Sorry that it's kinda cliffy. But the faster you review, the faster you see who sat next to Bella. Also, sorry for the short chapter. I'll make the next one longer. :D NOW START REVIEWING! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Umm… just one thing… REVIEW! I know that you love to review!**

Chapter 2

(Bella's POV)

_I went in the classroom and sat at my usual seat._

_Few minutes later, someone sat next to me in the empty chair._

_I looked up to see who it was and I gasped. _

"Conan! Oh my gosh! What are you doing here? What about Phoenix? What about….?" I asked all at one time but before I finished my last question, he placed his index finger on my lips. That made me blush slightly.

Conan Long, I met him in Phoenix when I was in 6th grade. From then, he was my bestest (this isn't a word…… but that's okay) friend I ever had in my whole life. I was the shyest person ever until I met him. He changed me and my life.

"Haha… Bella, you haven't changed. And that's too many questions all at once. You know that I don't like it when people ask me questions all at one time," Conan said with a smile that I used to love seeing.

"Oh, yea," I whispered.

"I moved to here since my dad's job moved to Forks. So yea…"

"Oh…" was all I could manage to say.

He turned around and said, "Oh, here's the teacher."

I turned around and saw the teacher starting today's lesson.

"Hey Conan?"

"Shhh…." Conan whispered as he put his finger on his lips.

I smiled. He hasn't changed either. Every time I tried to talk to him during class, he would tell me to be quiet since he didn't wanted to get in trouble. I liked watching him listening to class with his tough looking face. He was umm….. dreamy.

I was looking at him and saw his face turn slightly red. He whispered very softly that it was hard to hear, "Stop making me blush."

I chuckled and tried to pay attention in class, but I failed since Conan being next to me made my heart pump in excitement that it was so hard to concentrate.

The bell rang and I started packing up my stuff.

"Hey Bella," Conan said and I looked at him, "Can I like eat lunch with you, since I don't know anyone except you?"

I thought about for a minute and nodded happily. It was a great chance to get away from Edward since I was still mad at him for this morning.

"Thanks, Bella. I'm going to Gym now, so see you later."

I smiled and headed for my next class too.

On the way, I saw Alice and I waved at her to get her attention.

She saw me and ran toward me.

"Hey Bella," she said.

"Hey…. Ummm I have a favor," I started and she nodded, "My old friend from Phoenix moved here, and I wanted to eat lunch with him since he doesn't know anyone else around here. Also, I got in a fight with Edward this morning. Don't tell him that I'm eating lunch with another guy. Can you just tell him that I'm eating lunch with my friend since I don't feel like eating lunch with him."

"No problems. Look, you don't have any feeling for him, right?"

I laughed and shook my head.

"Okay," Alice said in relief and headed to her class.

-Lunch-

(Edward's POV)

I went to the cafeteria. I needed Bella to understand that I didn't want to change her for her own good. I went in the lunch line and got a tray of food that I would eventually throw away without even touching it.

I got out and saw Alice waiting at our usual table with her tray of food.

It was weird since Bella would have been here by now.

"Alice, where's Bella?" I asked her as soon as I got to the table.

"She's eating with someone else today since she didn't want to eat lunch with you. Edward, what did you do?" she asked giving me _the look._

I sighed and ignored her question.

(Bella's POV)

We were in a classroom eating our lunch. We were talking about Phoenix. He was so easy to talk to. It was so nice to see him again.

"Bella…." He started and I looked up to him, "I know this is kind of surprising, but we've been friends since 6th grade. I wanted to …. Umm…. Be girlfriends and boyfriends and not just friends. I had feeling for you since 7th grade."

There was a long silence. I just stared at him. I never looked at Conan that way….

_**Edward…. **_

"I…."

"Bella… you don't have to do this. I just wanted to tell how I felt."

I smiled at him.

"Conan… I really like you, but I don't think I'm ready yet… plus, I have a boyfriend…."

He looked at me with disappointed eyes.

I felt terrible.

"Oh…. Okay…" he said.

I don't know why, but I felt like my heart was crushed by Conan's sad eyes.

**A/N: REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Let's go," Conan said and I nodded.

After rejecting him, I felt really bad. I felt like I was the biggest jerk ever. I think it's because he's my best friend and it was so sad to see him hurt (NOT! 'White chocolate mocha said that').

The bell rang and everyone started walking to their next class. I looked at Conan and said, "I'll see you later."

"Okay," was all he said still looking at me with sad eyes. It stung my heart to see him so disappointed.

I headed for my next class. I turned around to look at him one more time before going off to class and I saw him still looking at me. When he caught my eyes, he turned around and left.

**EPV**

I sat down in my usual seat and opened my book and pretended to be reading. Then someone sat next to me. I looked up and saw a guy I never seen before.

He must be the new student everyone has been talking about in their minds. He was tall, very tall. He had short, blond hair. His eyes were clear blue.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Edward Cullens," I said to him as I held up a hand for him to shake.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you too. My name is Conan Long," he said and shook my hand.

The teacher came in and started the lesson. I read Conan's thought while I pretended to listen to the teacher.

His thoughts were filled with depression and sadness.

The class ended and I walked out the door. I saw Conan walking behind me. I took a glance at him and saw that he was really tall. I couldn't believe it but he was actually taller than me.

I stopped infront of the parking lot and found that Bella's car was gone. I looked around and saw the truck leaving the parking lot.

I saw Bella in the driver's seat looking sad. I called her name but it was useless.

Alice came up to me and she looked sad. Why is everyone looking so sad today?

"Alice, why did Bella leave so soon?"

"What do you think you stupid? She left because she didn't want to see you. Man, she is pretty mad. Smooth move, Edward," she said and punched me in the arm.

"Just to tell you, don't visit Bella. She's having a hard time today.If you go see her, it'll make her suffer even more, so don't. If you still try to go and see her, I won't let you," she said and gave growled at me. She was so scary when she got seriously mad, so I decided to not visit Bella today. Alice turned around and left for her car.

"Ow," I said from the punch that she gave me and went in my car. It didn't hurt but me feeling were hurt.

-Day after the next day-

**BPOV**

I have been ignoring Edward all yesterday. He didn't say anything. I just always felt Edward's eyes on me.

It was lunch. I was walking to the cafeteria when someone called my name. I turned around and saw Conan waving and running towards me.

"Hi," I said and smiled.

"Hey, can I eat lunch with you today too?" he asked.

"Anytime," I said and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Hey, can I come to your house today after school? I need to talk to you," he said.

"Sure," I replied.

He said a little thanks.

I went to the usual table and saw Edward sitting and talking to Alice.

I didn't eat lunch in the cafeteria yesterday either.

Then he looked at me but I looked away. I felt like a monster. I didn't like doing this.

Then, Conan ran up to Edward and said, "Edward my man!" and high-fived him.

"Hey Conan," it was so nice hear his beautiful voice again. Although it was only 2 days that I haven't talked to him, but it sounded like it was so long since I heard his voice.

"Conan, I forgot something, I'll see you later," I said and ran away. It started raining and I just stood there as I got wet. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek.

**EPOV**

I saw Bella coming to the table as she talked to Conan. It was so nice to see her so close again. I looked at her and caught her eyes, but she quickly turned away.

I felt so heart broken.

Conan noticed me as well, and came up to me saying, "Edward my man!" with a high five.

"Hey Conan," I said. I saw Bella smile a little.

"Conan, I forgot something, I'll see you later," Bella said and ran away. Conan nodded and went back to talking to me, but I never let my eyes go off of her until I couldn't see her anymore.

"Do you know Bella?" Conan asked me. But before I could answer is question, he started talking again.

"Don't you think she's so hot?" my eyes widened in anger. I wanted to rip him apart but I kept it in, "She was my best friend since 6th grade. I liked her since 7th grade, so I asked her out couple days ago. But I guess she never looked at me more than just a friend. She rejected me because she said that she had a boyfriend. But she told me that she was in a fight with him and she didn't want to see him. I guess this is my chance. No matter what it takes, she's going to be my girl someday," he said with a wide grin.

"Really?" I asked in anger, "I think it's going to take more than that to take her away from me." I growled at him.

"Edward? You're her boyfriend? Oh…. Sorry," he said and left.

I couldn't believe that he liked her, AND he asked her out. I just couldn't believe it all. Bella didn't want to see me? I needed to fix this mess before it gets even worse.

The rest of the day ended and I got my cellphone out of my pocket. I couldn't wait anymore. I dialed Bella's number. It rang and rang, but no one picked up. Finally, the answering machine went on.

_**God! Damn it! Why isn't she picking up?**_

I called her again. This time, it rang 3 times before the voice that belonged to my love picked up.

"Hello?" she said with her weak voice.

"Bella, I need to talk to you."

"Edward… I'm not in a mood to talk to you. I'm feeling sick."

"Bella…. This is an emergency!" I lied. It was kind of an emergency...

"Fine…"

"Thanks, I'll see you soon," I said and hung up. I left for the parking lot. The moment I got in my car, I started the engine and drove off to Bella's house.

It only took me about 5 minutes to get to Bella's house. I parked my car in her driveway and I went to the door. I knocked once but no one answered, I knocked again but still no one. I knocked continuously until Bella finally opened the door.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. Now, what's the emergency?"

I picked her up in bridal way and walked toward the woods behind her house (I think there was one…. But if there isn't… just say that there is one for this story). Bella struggled but I never let my grip loosen.

"Edward! What the hell are you doing? Take me back to my house!" she commanded but I ignored her.

Afte rwalking for about 5 minutes, I placed her on the ground with the tree behind her and my arms holding her shoulders so that she wouldn't go anywhere.

"Bella, I'm sorry about the argument, now will you please stop ignoring me?"

"No! I am not going to forgive you and that's final! So let me go!" she yelled.

"No, I won't let you go until you forgive me."

"I see how it is," she said and glared at me, "So you want it the hard way, huh?"

"Bella… what the hell are you talking….." but before I finished, I gasped.

Bella had kicked me right in the shin.

"OW!" I screamed. No matter how vampires were strong, shin always hurts.

"Jackpot ASSHOLE!" she yelled. Then she started walking away from me.

I couldn't hold it anymore. I couldn't stand her acting like this to me. Her attitude was seriously getting on my nerves.

"That is it!" I yelled and pulled her arm she whimpered but I ignored it. I couldn't stand this situation anymore.

I pushed her against the tree. She looked at me with wide opened eyes.

"What the hell is your problem! I can't believe you're doing this to me! Now we're really over, Edward!" she yelled and gave me a glare.

"WE'RE REALLY OVER! OH, I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT WE WERE ALREADY OVER! NOW STOP ACTING LIKE A BITCH!" I yelled.

Right when I said that, I regretted. I saw tears flow out of Bella's eyes.

"Bella… Oh my god... I'm so sorry…. I wasn't thinking….. I didn't mean to say it," I said.

"THEN WHAT DID YOU MEAN? THAT I AM A FREAKIN ASSHOLE!" she yelled.

"Bella… no."

"Don't 'Bella… no' me!" she yelled.

"Look, I don't want to change you because I don't want your damn life to be ruined because me turning you into a freakin vampire!" I yelled.

"Edward… it's my life… I can do whatever I can…" she started to sob.

"Bella… I jut didn't want your life to be like mine…"

"As long as I'm with you, I feared nothing… Nothing is worth than leaving you behind and losing you. If you won't change me, you'll stay and I'll be old and soon die. Plus, you never now when humans die," she said and looked in to my eyes. As she said it, her tears rolled down continuously.

Then she gasped. She looked at me like I was a monster. Her eyes were wide with fear. I was confused. I looked into her eyes and saw my reflection. I saw that my eyes were pitch black.

CPOV (Conan)

I parked my car in front of Bella's house. I was going to park my car in her driveway, but it was already taken by a Volvo.

I got out and walked to the door. I rang the bell several times, but no one answered. Then I heard people talking.

I followed the voices and it seemed like it came from the woods.

I started walking in the wood. It was dark and chilly. The trees obscured the sun. Darkness covered the large area of the woods. It was impossible to find the trail. The only light came from the small gaps of the branches. Then the voices stopped and I was trapped in the wood.

I heard something pass behind me. I quickly turned around but saw nothing, only pitch black. Then I heard the voices again, but now, they were yelling. I followed the voices quickly, afraid that they might stop yelling and be trapped again in the darkness again.

I ran. But I soon stopped when, I saw two figures. One was against the tree and the other was holding the other one's shoulders.

I looked more closely and I saw that it was Bella…. I sighed in relief to see her. But what was she doing out here in the woods? Then, I saw Edward.

I listened closely.

"What the hell is your problem! I can't believe you're doing this to me! Now we're really over, Edward!" Bella yelled at Edward.

"WE'RE REALLY OVER! OH, I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT WE WERE ALREADY OVER! NOW STOP ACTING LIKE A BITCH!" Edward yelled back.

_**Wow…. I didn't know that Edward was so… tempered. I never thought that he would cuss at Bella. And they're going to break up? **_

I was kind of happy to hear that, but I shouldn't feel like that.

Through the branches, a beam of light showed allowing the woods out of the darkness. Suddenly, I saw Bella's cheeks shine. I looked closely and saw that they were tears.

"Bella… I'm so sorry…. I wasn't thinking….. I didn't mean to say it," Edward apologized. He looked really sad that he said that.

"THEN WHAT DID YOU MEAN? THAT I AM A FREAKIN ASSHOLE!" Bella yelled.

**_I didn't know that Bella was so tempered and sensitive._**

"Bella… no."

"Don't 'Bella… no' me!" she yelled.

"Look, I don't want to change you because I don't want your damn life to be ruined because of me turning you into a freakin vampire!" he yelled.

_**Huh? What! Change Bella…. In to a vampire?**_

"Edward… it's my life… I can do whatever I can…" she started to sob. I just stood there in silence. I hid behind the bushes and stared at them. I was shock, disappointed, and confused, VERY CONFUSED.

"Bella… I jut didn't want your life to be like mine…"

"As long as I'm with you, I feared nothing… Nothing is worth than leaving you behind and losing you. If you won't change me, you'll stay and I'll be old and soon die. Plus, you never now when humans die," she said and looked in to my eyes.

_**He'll stay and Bella would be old and soon die! What the hell are they talking about? There is no such thing as vampires… or is there?**_

I just stood without any emotions. I didn't understand anything anymore. I couldn't believe it, but it didn't seem like they were lying.

What the hell did Bella get herself into now!

**A/N: Was this chapter long? How was it? Now please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry it took such a long time to update. I was working on my other stories AND I was sort of depressed from the reviews… **

**Can someone tell me how I changed my writing in the 3rd chapter? BUT if you are going to, please don't make it too harsh…. I have a very delicate heart… :C**

Chapter 4

**CPOV**

I stared at them. I knew I wasn't supposed to be watching this. I knew I wasn't supposed to know this.

I walked back slowly so that they won't notice me. I turned around slowly and ran. I was running so fast that the forest around me was blurry.

**BPOV**

"_As long as I'm with you, I feared nothing… Nothing is worse than leaving you behind or losing you. If you won't change me, you'll stay and I'll be old and soon die. Plus, you never know when humans die," _I whispered as I looked into his eyes.

"Bella," he whispered. He was calm again.

"I can't stand it if it happens. Edward, it might be better if I went back to my normal life… without you….. before it really happens. It's not worth it to live without you."

I couldn't believe I was saying this. I felt tears roll down my cheeks, fast.

"Bella… no," he said. His eyes were filled with sadness.

"Edward, I'm so, so sorry…. I just can't stand it anymore," I whispered.

He just stared at me. He didn't move at all.

"Edward?" I asked as I continued to sob.

Then he shook his head and said, "I won't do it. I don't want to break up with you."

"Edward… Please, for me," I said and turned away from his heartbreaking eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I can't, even if_ you_ asked me to," he said. He lifted his hand and placed it on my chin. He pulled my chin higher so that I was now, looking at him in the eyes.

"Edward, if you're not going to break up with me, then can you at least change me?" I asked.

He better say yes.

"Sorry, but 'no'" he said and smiled.

"Edward, nothing is funny! You're just being selfish!" I yelled at him. I pulled his hand off of my chin.

I glared at him before I marched away from him.

"Bella, wait!" he yelled after me.

"I'm going back to my house, don't follow me! You have no right to be with me anymore!" I told him.

He didn't say anything and I didn't even turn to look at him.

Soon, I reached my house. I opened the door that was unlocked the whole time. I went up to my room and just clasped on the bed. I wondered what was going to happen now that I broke up with Edward.

So many thoughts came to my mind.

My eyes started to close slowly as I drifted off to sleep…

I opened my eyes quickly when I heard continuous knocks on my door. I rushed down the stairs hoping that it wasn't Edward.

I opened the door and saw Conan standing there with his fist up about to knock the door once again. He dropped his fist quickly when he saw me.

"Hey, what took you so long?" he asked me with a worried voice.

"Sorry, I was kind of sleeping," I said.

"Oh, sorry."

"That's okay, come in," I said as he walked in the house. I quietly closed the door behind him.

He sat on the couch and I sat next to him.

"So…." Conan started, "Do you know where Edward is? I think I upset him. And I saw his car leaving from your driveway. He looked way sad."

When he mentioned Edward's name, I froze. I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I knew it was me that broke up with him, but it was still so hurtful to be away from him. I didn't want Edward in pain, but I just had to do that.

"Bella?" he asked as he turned me so that I was facing him.

I covered my face with my hands and sobbed.

"Conan….. Edward… I broke up with him," I slowly made out the words.

"Bella, why did you do that? I mean I didn't say that because I thought it was bad (because Conan likes her so yea…) but why?" he asked.

"I can't tell you why, but…" I couldn't finish my sentence since I was sobbing so hard.

"Bella, it's okay," he said and took me into his arms. His chest was hard as a rock. I never knew Conan was so muscular. But he wasn't as muscular as Edward.

I shook my head slowly and said, "It's not okay, I'm horrible."

He just held me tighter. I sobbed in his chest for over 20 minutes. Conan just held me without saying anything.

Finally, I pushed myself from his rock hard chest.

"Thanks," I whispered and wiped my last tear away.

"Are you okay?"

I didn't answer his question. I didn't know what to say. Did I make the right choice? Or was it wrong to break up with Edward?

"Look, you shouldn't regret what you did. It'll just make you feel worse," he said and cupped my face with his hands so that I was staring at him right in the eyes.

I didn't say anything. I just kept staring in his eyes. His eyes were so beautiful. It was the most beautiful blue I've ever seen.

"Now, let's get out of this house and go to somewhere fun! I'll take you to dinner too," he said and pulled me up from the couch.

"Are you sure?" I asked and he nodded.

"Wait, let me write a note to Charlie," I said and got a piece of paper out from one of the drawers. I was looking for a pen when Conan held his hand out. He had a pen in his hand. I took it and said thanks.

I wrote:

_Charlie-_

_I'm going out for dinner with my friend. _

_Your dinner is in the fridge, so please put it in the microwave before you eat it. _

_I'll be back before 9. _

_I love you. _

_Bella- _

"Okay," I said and he pulled me by my arm out the door.

**CPOV**

I didn't mention that I knew what Edward was, a _vampire. _

"Now, where shall we go?" I whispered. I was in my car with Bella sitting next to me.

"I know!" I said. I knew exactly where to go.

"Where?" she quickly asked me.

"You'll see," I said with a large smirk on my face. I knew how she felt about surprises.

"Conan!" she whined.

"Ha, ha. You're so cute when you whine," I said. I saw her blush slightly and I laughed even more.

"Please?" she said as I saw her making a puppy face at me. I couldn't resist it.

"Okay, okay!" I said, "We're going to the county fair in La Push, happy?"

"Really? Oh my god!" she yelled.

I laughed as I headed for La Push.

**A/N: please review…. Yea…. that's like it. And if you have a problems with me switching POVs too much, then KEEP IT TO YOURSELF! Don't' write mean reviews… please. it'll reck my heart :C**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

BPOV

"_Okay, okay!" he said, "We're going to the county fair in La Push, happy?"_

"_Really? Oh my god!" I yelled._

_He laughed as he headed for La Push._

Conan was so generous. He did this all to make me feel better after the break up. I sure had a greatest best friend.

_Ting_

I felt weird. I couldn't breathe as normal. It was like there was something clogged in the throat. I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Conan quickly asked me when he noticed that I had a worried look.

"Yea, I'm fine," I said and looked at him. The moment I looked at him, I felt blood slowly rising to my face. My face felt warm. I knew that I was blushing.

"Ha, what's wrong?" he laughed with a snort.

"Nothing," I said quickly turning my face. I covered my face with my hands to somehow make my face back to normal, but it was no use.

"Bella, you're all red," he said and touched my face with the back of his hand, which only made me blush even more.

"Conan, it's nothing," I laughed.

"Oh, we're almost here," he said and pulled over. He parked it and we walked outside. It was freezing outside. Then, I noticed that I was only wearing a tank top with a sweater and jeans. It was so cold that I was trembling.

Conan noticed it in a flash. He was wearing a shirt with a blazer and jeans. He slowly lifted his hand and brought against mine.

"May I?' he asked shyly. He was starting to blush.

I nodded and he took my hand. He put it in his jeans pocket. His hand was so warm; it was like he had a fever.

We finally reached the fair, it felt so nice to just hold hands and walk together. We bought the ticket, which Conan paid for me, and we got in line for the attractions.

-Few hours later-

We only had one last ride, the fairs wheel (wait… I don't know how to spell that).

"Shall we?" he smiled.

"Of course," I smiled back. He pulled me onto the seats. It started and I just stared at the view. It was an awesome view.

"Conan, thanks for today, it was so nice…. After what happened after Edward and I. Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome. You know, I had a lot of fun today," he said and I nodded, "we should do this more often."

"Thanks Conan," I said and held his hand. I blushed at my action and quickly put my hand in my pocket.

"Bella, it's okay," he said and put his hand in my pocket so we were holding hands now.

"Okay…" I said shyly. I looked down and gasped. I saw Edward standing there and glaring at me. Well duh, huh? I just broke up with him and now I'm with another guy, holding hands.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Conan asked me. I turned around and said, "Edward, he's right there."

I pointed to the direction of where Edward was standing. I turned back to Edward but he was already gone.

"Where?" he asked.

"Umm…. Nevermind," I said.

"Bella, look at me," he said and I stared at him, "I had an awesome time today, with you and only you. I love you. I know you just broke up with Edward, but that's okay," he smiled softly.

I didn't know what to say. I thought about it for a long 2 minutes.

I knew exactly what I was going to say.

I knew Edward was watching us from somewhere. I smiled and nodded.

"I would love to go out with you," I said and smiled even more.

Then his face lit up and he had a wide smile across his face.

"Seriously? Oh my god! I can't believe it! I love you!" he said and hugged me tight. I laughed. Then I heard a low growl that only I could hear. It was Edward.

"Remember, I broke up with you," I whispered so that Conan couldn't hear me.

The ride ended and we walked stopped walking and just stared straight.

"Conan?" I asked and followed where he was looking at. In front of us were Edward. He was glaring at me.

"Bella, why on earth did you accept him?" he growled.

"Edward, I accepted him because I love him," I said and noticed that Conan's face was red, "Edward, why on earth are you here?"

"He will do anything for me. He is my true love (I suppose), and not you. I broke up with you, so I am free to go out with anyone!"

"Ha, you love him? But you just loved me few hours ago," he laughed.

"Yea, I _did _love you, but not now."

"Okay, I don't know why you're here, Edward, but Bella is my girlfriend now, like I said she would be. So get the hell out of here," Conan yelled at Edward.

"Conan, you stay out of this."

"No, I won't. Let's go, Bella," he said and pulled my arm.

"Bella..." Edward started.

"Don't Edward..." I whispered.

We walked to a store and we bought some corns to eat since we were starving. We put on some salt and ate it as we walked back to his car. Conan didn't way much, but I felt comfortable because the whole time, our hands were still connected.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**BPOV**

Conan started the car. My eyelids were starting to close slowly. Finally, my eyes shut down completely.

**CPOV** (sorry about the super short chapter… :D)

I was driving to Bella's house when I felt Bella's head lean against mine. I looked at her and saw that she fell asleep. She was breathing lightly.

Then I noticed that it was so hot in the car. I quickly turned on the air conditioner. Bella's hair moved slightly. I smelled a rush of strawberries. It smelled so good. It made me relax.

I got to her house and parked the car. I got out and looked at Bella. She hasn't wakened up yet. I walked toward the house and I looked under the rug. I laughed as I saw the key there. When she lived in Phoenix, she always left her keys under the rug that said 'welcome'. I took the key and opened the door. I left it opened and went back to the car. I opened then door and slowing slid my hands under Bella. I lifted her up out of the car. She was so light. I took her inside and quietly placed her on the sofa.

She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. Then I heard her mumble something. I listened closely.

"Edward…." She quietly whispered.

I froze.

Edward? How could she? I thought she didn't like Edward anymore and liked me…

Then Bella moaned. She was waking up. I tried to act as normal.

"Conan?" she whispered.

"Yes, Bella?" I replied.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We are at your house."

She yawned and sat up. I was sitting on the floor.

"I'm sorry about Edward."

"What?" I asked. I stiffened when she said his name.

"At the fair. I didn't think that he was going to come after me like that. I guess he didn't get over me yet," she sighed.

I couldn't stand her talking about Edward. Why did she have to talk about him in front of me?

"Conan, you're trembling. Are you okay?" she asked. She placed her hand on my arm. I slapped her hand off of me.

She just looked at me, scared.

"Conan?" she asked fearfully. I saw that her eyes were filled with fear. She started trembling.

"Bella… I'm sorry, but I just couldn't… I don't know. You mentioned Edward while you were sleeping," I said and she placed her hand over her mouth, "I just couldn't take it. I'm scared that I'm going to lose you… again."

"Conan… I'm sorry," she said. I saw tears making a pool in her eyes. It slowly slid from the corner of her eyes.

"Bella, you don't have to cry…" I said and wiped away the tears with my thumb.

"I'm sorry…" she kept on repeating. I held both of her hands and repeated her name until she looked at me straight.

"But you have to promise me. No more Edward, you have to stay away from him, please. Promise?"

She froze. She just stared at me, confused. She nodded slowly, "okay…"

I smiled and hugged her slowly.

"Why do you want me to stay away from him? He's not a threat to me..." I felt her breath on my neck. I stopped hugging her and looked at her.

"Bella…" I sighed, "I know what he is." She gave me a confused look.

"I know that he is a vampire," I whispered. I was afraid of her reaction. She was frozen in that position.

"Why? How? When?" she asked me all at once, which made me sigh again.

"Conan, why are you sighing?! This is important! Now answer me right this second, or else!" she yelled at me. She was shaking in anger. I held her hand and she stopped shaking.

"Or else what?..." I laughed and she stiffened.

"Conan, I'm leaving if you won't tell me, and I'm planning on never seeing you again," she said coldly and stood up.

"Wait, Bella," I quickly said and pulled her arm. She fell on the couch and she glared at me.

"I don't need to wait!"

"Okay, okay… I'll tell you everything…" I said. "When I went to your house to talk to you, you weren't there. Then I heard voices from the wood. I thought that it might be you so I followed the voices which led me to you and Edward… fighting. I knew that I shouldn't be listening, so I tried to leave. That's when I heard that he was a vampire and that he didn't want to change you…." I was looking at the floor while I told her everything. I looked up slowly and she wasn't even looking at me. She was just staring at her feet.

"Bella?" I asked and she quickly looked up.

"Conan, why didn't you leave?" she yelled. It made me mad when she told me that I should've left.

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Conan…" she sighed, "I don't care about that right now. All I care is that you can't tell anyone, and I mean anyone! You weren't supposed to hear that. If Edward finds out… oh… Conan please, for the god's sake… don't tell anyone… please…" She started to sob.

"Bella, now wait just a second," I said and she looked up.

"Why do you care about Edward?"

"What do you mean? Duh I care about him. Because of this, Edward and his family are in danger! Why would I not care?!"

"Bella… this is so messed up. Why do you care about Edward when you don't like him anymore? Why do you care about his dam family?!" I yelled.

Then I felt a sting of pain across my face. Bella slapped me, hard.

"Ow…"

**BPOV **

I couldn't believe it but I slapped Conan. I just couldn't stand of what he said about the Cullens. I loved them even when I broke up with Edward.

"Ow…" he whispered.

"Oh my god… I'm so, so sorry," I said but he just stood up and headed for the door.

"Conan wait!" I yelled.

"This is so stupid. I can't believe you. I need time to think about our relationship again… Bye Bells…. I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"I can't believe you either! You don't have to see me tomorrow if you're thinking about breaking up!!" I yelled but he just walked out of the house and ignored me.

I heard his car starting and it died away fast. I just sat there as I felt warm tears sliding down my cheeks…..

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry that I made Conan all evil... :C.. lol 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

BPOV

"_This is so stupid. I can't believe you. I need time to think about relationship again…. Bye Bells…. I'll see you tomorrow," he said._

"_I can't believe you either! You don't have to see me tomorrow if you're thinking about breaking up!" I yelled but he just walked out of the house and ignored me._

_I heard his car starting and it died away fast. I just sat there as I felt warm tears sliding down my cheeks….._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-2 days later-

I got in my car and started the engine. Although Conan told me that he was coming to see me the day after I slapped him, he hasn't called me ever since. I mean I can't believe he's mad at me for his actions. I just couldn't take him calling the family that I loved so badly….

I don't know why I cried for few hours after Conan left. Maybe I was ashamed that I acted like that to my boyfriend/best friend. Maybe… maybe not.

I headed for Port Angles since my dad was on a fishing trip and I was tired of staying at my house all day. I came to eat dinner somewhere around here.

I parked my car and I got out. I locked my car and heard my name being called out. I turned around and saw Conan standing there with a grumpy look.

"Bella," he whispered.

"You where following me?!" I yelled.

"No…. well, kind of," he said and shrugged.

I sighed and I turned around and started walking away from him. He called out my name a little louder but I ignored him. He pulled my arm and turned me around.

"What?!" I asked annoyingly.

"Bella, we need to talk," he said furiously.

"No way I'm going to talk to you," I said and tugged my arm back.

He sighed and scratched his head.

"You know, I am sick and tired of you sighing at me. If you're that annoyed, then don't bother talking to me!" I yelled. Everyone who walked passed us were staring at us.

"I'm sorry! God, who cares… "

"Oh my god Conan! I care! You're so self-centered. You don't even care about other people!!!" I yelled.

"Talking about who is self-centered or not is a waste of time. Now we're going to talk and that's final!" he said and pulled my arm after him. He was heading to a restaurant.

I knew that he was too strong for me to break free, so I just walked behind him in silence. Then I heard someone whisper my name. I quickly turned around but no one that I knew was there.

Conan walked in the restaurant called 'Bob's Big Boy.' As we entered, I heard so many people talking at once. We went to the counter where a guy stood in silence.

"How many people, sir?" the guy asked.

"Two," Conan replied.

"Follow me, please." We followed the guy to a table. Our hands were still connected the whole time.

I sat in front of him. Then a new waiter came and handed us the menu. I just took it from his hands without even thanking him or meeting his gaze. The waiter said, "I will be your server for today. My name is Jasper." Right when he said it, I shot up and saw Jasper winking at me. My jaw dropped opened and he chuckled. As he walked away, he took one last glance at me and put his finger to his lips.

"Is something wrong?" Conan asked me. I shook my head and dug my head in the menu. I remembered that when Conan and I went to the cafeteria and saw Edward and Alice at the table, Jasper wasn't with them. That means that Conan doesn't know that Jasper is Edward's brother (Chapter 3).

Jasper came back few minutes later to ask for our drinks.

"Root Beer," Conan said.

"Water please," I said. Jasper gave us a smile and walked away. I stood up and Conan looked at me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"You know where," I sighed. Conan looked lost. I sighed even more and said, "Bathroom."

"Oh…" he replied but I was already walking away. I quickly paced up to catch up with Jasper. I finally found him getting the drinks in the cups. I noticed that every girl was looking at him.

"Jasper!" I whispered quietly. He looked up quickly and said, "Yes?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked still whispering.

"Why Bella, I work here," he said with a laugh. Every girl was looking at us.

"What!?! No you don't!"

"Well I do now."

"Did Edward make you do this?" I asked with my arms crossed over my chest. "And don't you dare lie to me."

"Well… kind of," he whispered.

I shook my head in annoyance and walked back to the table.

"Okay, we need to talk," Conan said right when I sat down on the seat.

"Wait me first." Then Jasper came and set our drinks on the table.

After he left, I said, "Conan why are you here?"

"Well, I've been trying to talk to you, but I didn't get a chance… So I came here. Now can I talk?"

"Go ahead."

Conan started, "Okay, so why are we in such a stupid fight?"

"Well Conan, we're in this stupid fight because you made fun of the most important thing in my life, the Cullens."

"You mean used to be your most important thing?"

"……"

"See, the thing that I got mad to you was that because you are my girlfriend now. Edward is your ex-boyfriend. No matter how much you cared about Edward and his family, you have to put me before them. Do you see what I mean?"

"Sure," I said, not really listening.

"Bella, I'm sorry I said things about Edward's family like that… but-," he was cut off when Jasper came back.

"Can I take your orders?"

"Can I get a bacon cheeseburger?" Conan said and Jasper nodded with a smile.

"Umm…. I'll have the same thing," I said and Jasper walked away.

"As I was saying, I'm sorry, but I was kind of pissed that you cared about Edward's family than….." he was again cut off. He was staring past me.

I turned around and saw a girl walking toward us. She was with 3 other girls. She had jet black, straight hair that went down to her chest. She was tanned and had brown eyes. She looked sort of pretty I guess.

I looked back and Conan was still looking at her. I waved my hand in front of him and he blinked few times.

"Sorry," he said, still blinking.

Then I heard a crash. I looked next to me saw that girl on the floor. Her stuff was all over the floor and everyone was laughing at her.

"Are you okay?" Conan said and went to her side in an instant. She looked up and blushed slightly. She smiled and started gathering her stuff. Conan helped her pick her stuff up and he helped her stand up.

"Thank you so much," the girl said with a pretty smile.

"You're welcome. I'll see you later," he said and sat back down on the seat.

The other girls surrounded her as they walked away.

"Oh my god, that guy was so hot!" one of the friends whispered, but I clearly heard them.

"Seika, are you okay? Ha, ha… that was funny when you fell," another girl with brown hair laughed. So her name was Seika.

"Shut up Melissa!" _Seika _said. Then they turned the corner so I couldn't see them anymore.

I went back to Conan and he started.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I regret the whole fight. I should have never said that if it makes you irritated. I'm really sorry," he said and held my hand that was on the table.

I blushed slightly and looked down. I didn't know that Conan cared about me that much. He made me feel so good. The whole fight was nothing after this.

"I'm sorry too. I was thinking about you. I shouldn't have acted like that when you're the most important thing in my life. I'm really sorry," I said.

"Bella…" he smiled and leaned in to me and kissed my forehead. I blushed slightly again.

"Bella, I'm sorry to break this perfect moment, but I have to tell you something," he said as he sat back down.

I was waiting for him to talk, but later regretted my actions.

"Bella, I'm going back to Phoenix," Conan whispered. My eyes were wide open in surprise.

"What, wait… when??" I asked. Why was he leaving so soon?

"Bella…. I can't stay here anymore. I need to go. But I want you to come with me. I can totally talk over with Charlie. He knows me well and trusts me. Please Bella… I missed you so much these past days. After that fight, I know how important you are to me. I can't live without you. I love you. Please say that you will come with me."

I was shocked and surprised. I couldn't believe that Conan wanted me to move with him. I couldn't believe anything.

**A/N: wasn't that kind of surprising?? Sorry about the cliffhanger!!!! Muhahahaha! Please review!!**


	8. THE END

Chapter 8

**BPOV**

"_Bella, I'm going back to Phoenix."_

"_What, wait… when?"_

"_Bella…. I can't stay here anymore. I need to go. But I want you to come with me. I can totally talk over with Charlie. He knows me well and trusts me. Please Bella… I missed you so much these past days. After that fight, I know how important you are to me. I can't live without you. I love you. Please say that you will come with me."_

* * *

"Conan, I don't know…." I whispered. Many questions filled up my mind. What was I going to do with Edward? How will Charlie react?

"Please Bella…." He begged.

"I mean, I can't just leave Charlie all by himself again…. And… I just don't know," I said, scratching my head.

"Okay," Conan replied but I could tell that he was depressed.

"Conan, I really like you, but I just need some time to think about it."

"Sure…" he smiled. Then Jasper came with our food to the table and set it down. The burger was humongous. I started eating the French fries and it was really good. When Jasper was walking away, he looked back at me and motioned me to come.

"Conan, I'll be right back," I said and he nodded while he munched on the burger. I walked to Jasper who was waiting for me by the restroom.

"Jasper, what is it?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Bella, I heard everything. You better not say that you're moving back to Phoenix!" he yelled in a whisper.

"I don't exactly know what I want to do…." I sighed.

"Well what about Edward? Are you just going to leave him like that?" he asked.

"Yeah, what about me?"

I turned around quickly and saw Edward standing right there. I gasped and a wide grin appeared across his face.

"Great, now it's you…" I sighed again.

"Bella, you can't just leave me without talking me. I need to talk to you right now."

"Edward, there's nothing to talk about between you and me!" I yelled and walked away. I looked at the table and saw that Conan wasn't alone. He was with Seika and 3 other girls. They were talking cheerfully which made me miserable. It made me think that Conan liked that girl more than me.

"See," Edward said from behind me. He breathed down my neck which made me shiver. I turned around and saw his face 2 inches away from me. I backed up quickly and said, "What do you mean?"

"I know what he's thinking, and it's not pleasant."

"Tell me!"

"You sure?" and I nodded.

He leaned in and I stiffened. He whispered, "He thinks Seika is hot. He has feeling for her. He's struggling between you and her. You still want to know more?"

I blushed and pushed him away. "Thank you very much!" I said and walked back to the table and sat down, pretending to not notice the girls.

**EPOV**

I saw Bella walk back to the table and sitting down. It broke my heart to see her loving another guy.

"So, what brings you here?" Bella said to Seika and the girls.

"Oh, I just wanted to thank him for helping me out when everyone else was laughing at me," Seika said with a smile.

She really looked cute when she smiled, but not as cute as my Bella.

"Okay, maybe you should sit down and talk with him," Bella said as she smiled back.

"Really?" Seika asked. Her face lit up when she said that.

"Yea, sure," Bella said. Seika said a little thank you and sat down next to Conan and one of her friends sat down next to her and the other 2 sat down next to me.

"But, Bella…" Conan said but she cut him off with a finger. She continued to eat her burger and she finished way before Conan since he was chatting with Seika.

"Okay, Charlie's going to be back soon, so I'm leaving," Bella said and placed a 20 dollar bill on the table and headed outside the restaurant.

I followed her and she was standing right outside of the door. She was staring at something. I followed her gaze and she was looking at Conan and the girls. Conan tried to get out o his seat but Seika just pushed him down on the chair. I went back to Bella and heard her sniff.

"Bella?" I asked, scared that she might had been crying. She turned around and saw a pool of tears under her eyes, but it wasn't sliding down her cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with another sniff. I held up my hand to wipe her tears but she turned around.

"I just came here to see if you were fine…" I said. She looked up. I knew that she was trying to keep her tears in.

"Well, I'm fine, mission accomplished. Now, you can go back to the restaurant." I put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

"Bella, anyone can see that you're not okay. Seriously, I want to help you," I said with a smile. Suddenly, the tears came flowing out of her eyes like her breaks for tears just broke.

"Everyone except Conan…. Edward… please… just stop…" she sobbed. It killed me to hear that. "Please…. Just stop being so nice….. stop caring about me so much… I can't… I can't get over…… you….if you keep on doing this to me..." She sobbed more and more. I couldn't control myself. I pulled her into my arms and rapped her tightly.

"Isabella, I can never stop caring about you. You mean the world to me. Plus, you don't need to get over me, you know," I whispered in her ears. She didn't struggle against me as I hugged her tightly, but not too tight that it can crush her into pieces.

Then I heard the door swing open and I pulled away. I turned back and saw Conan standing there with shocked eyes. He came running toward us. When he finally reached us, he stepped in front of Bella, who was covering her face with her hands.

"What did you do to her?" he roared. He lifted his arm, ready to punch me across the face.

"Conan, he didn't do anything, please stop…" Bella begged.

He looked at her and looked at me.

"What did he do to you?" he asked kindly to Bella.

"What did I do to her?" I growled, "You mean what you did to her?!" He looked at me in confused eyes.

I sighed and continued, "You know, if Bella really loved you and you loved her back, I would back away and leave her life forever!" right then, Bella shot up with tears still flowing out of her eyes. "But you don't act like you love her. You flirt with other girls and leave Bella all by herself. I will never do that to her. I can't leave you with her until you start acting the same way Bella acts to you!"

Conan didn't say anything but just looked back and forth between Bella and me.

"Conan, you don't deserve her," I finally said.

"It is none of your business who I deserve or not!" Conan yelled back.

"Please…. Stop… I can't take this anymore…." Bella sobbed and ran away toward her truck. I just watched her get smaller and smaller by the second.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she kept running, but I heard her clearly.

**BPOV**

I couldn't take that my two loved ones were fighting. I just couldn't' take it.

"Please…. Stop… I can't take this anymore…."

They both looked at me and their eyes were filled with loneness. I turned around and ran to my truck. While running, I whispered "I'm sorry," which only Edward can hear.

I opened the door and got inside. I put in the keys and the engine started. I finally got to the house and went to my room. I collapsed on the bed and all the tears I've kept in during driving, just shot out of my eyes.

* * *

I woke up and I walked to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and my eyes were so swollen. I washed my face and I turned on the water of the shower. I got in as soon as it got warm and I washed myself up.

I got out and wiped myself with the soft towel and headed for my room. I had the towel around me. I went to my drawers and got out a pair of shorts and a plain grey shirt. After I was done changing, I heard a knock on the door.

I slowly went to the door and opened it. There stood Edward with a bouquet of pink roses. I smiled and led him inside my room.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about yesterday," he said but I just shock my head.

"Edward, I love you, but I just can't leave Conan. I just can't do it."

"Okay, but I will be waiting," he replied with a sad voice.

"I'm going to Conan's house, so you can stay if you want." He shook his head and he was already gone.

I got in my car and started driving to Conan's house. When I reached there, I cut off the engine and got out. I walked to the door with my purse and turned the knob, just to see if it was unlocked. It was really unlocked so I twisted it and let the door open. I wanted to surprise him and to apologize for yesterday.

I walked in and heard people murmuring. I walked further and saw a couch with Conan sitting on it. Then I saw another person, a girl.

I looked closely and saw that it was Seika. I turned around and hid behind the wall. I couldn't see them, but I could still hear them.

"Oh, Conan. You are so funny. Thanks for inviting me here tod-," Seika said, but she was cut off. Then I heard nothing. I peeked and saw that they were making out. I was so shocked that I dropped my purse on the ground on accident.

They stopped kissing and looked up at me. I started walking back to my truck. I felt disappointed, betrayed. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Conan.

"Bella, it's not what you think!"

"Then explain to me what that was!" I yelled. "I cannot believe you do this to me…. I trusted you…. Good-bye," I said and turned around.

It all happened in a second, but I saw the whole thing in slow motion.

I saw figure appearing next to me. Then it went toward Conan, and I saw his hand lift up and went across his face. Conan fell on the ground and his cheek was all red. He was bleeding from the corner of his mouth. Edward was standing there, breathing hard.

"Edward?" I gasped. Conan just sat there with shocked eyes, wiping away the blood.

"You see? You see what you caused?? "Edward yelled at him. I looked away and saw Seika watching us from the house by the door. Her eyes were wide and her hand was covering her mouth. Then, she came running toward Conan. She kneeled and handed him a tissue for his mouth.

I just turned around and walked to my truck. I got in and I heard a knock. I turned around and Edward was standing at the door.

I opened the window a little bit and whispered, "Sorry."

"Bella, I'm leaving tomorrow for Phoenix at 2:15 PM! Please, just come and talk to me one last time!" Conan yelled from where he was sitting down.

I rolled up the window and left the place.

---------Next Day) -------------

I was sitting on my couch watching TV. I wasn't even paying any attention to it. I was too distracted from Conan. I looked at the clock and it said, 12: 47.

Then I heard a knock on the door. I walked toward the door and opened it. I saw a box on the ground. There was a note on the box:

_Bella:_

_I am leaving for Phoenix and I do not think that I will see you again._

_I no longer wish you to come with me after what had happened yesterday. _

_I'm really sorry, but I am glad that I came to Forks and met you again. _

_You know when I told you that I came here because of my dad's job, but to tell you the truth, I came here to see you again._

_Sorry for all the trouble I caused you._

_Conan_

I slowly reached for the box and opened it. There was a box of Macadamia Nuts that was only sold in Phoenix. I used to love these chocolates. I would eat at least 5 every day. Then I found a smaller box and opened it. There was a necklace with the opal gemstone, which is my FAVORITE, and earrings with opal gemstones. I loved it and they looked so beautiful. I never knew that he knew about me so much.

Then I saw a piece of paper under the earrings and necklace. I got it and read it.

_I thought these will look beautiful on you_

I dropped the paper and the box on the ground (inside the house) and ran to my truck.

**CPOV**

I was at the line in the airport to go on the plane. I felt terrible after what I done to Bella. I just couldn't stop myself from kissing Seika (A.N: LOL…. yea Conan… KISS ME!!! Only people that know me know what I'm talking about).

I heard a faint voice calling my name. I looked back but saw nothing. Then I heard the voice getting louder. I focused and saw a figure running toward the line.

It was Bella. She was breathless when she finally reached me.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I asked quickly getting out of the line.

"Conan, I'm sorry. You mean a lot to me. I came here because I didn't want the whole going out thing to ruin our friendship. I'm sorry. I hope you'll forgive me," Bella begged.

"Bella, why would I not forgive you? I'm sorry, too," I said and hugged her tightly.

"Friends?"

"Friends."

"I'll call you when I get back," I said. "Thanks for coming."

"You're welcome. Bye Conan," she said and left after I waved at her. I watched her until I couldn't see her anymore. I turned around and got in the line again. Then someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked around and saw Seika standing there smiling at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Then she leaned in and gave me a passionate kiss. I just stared at her in shocked eyes.

"I came here to do that," she smiled, "and to go with you to Phoenix." Then she lifted her hand up with was holding a ticket to Phoenix.

"Seika, you're awesome," I said and kissed her softly. "I missed you so much."

"I know," she said and we went on the plane.

(End for Conan)

**BPOV**

As I got near my truck, I saw a figure leaning on my truck. It was Edward. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey."

"Edward, look, I'm sorry for all the things that happened recently," I said.

"Bella, it's okay. Sorry to ask you this, but will you give me a ride home?" he asked and chuckled.

"Sure, but how did you get here then?" I asked.

"Alice dropped me off."

We went in the truck and _I_ started driving.

"Bella, after all the things that happened, I found out how much you meant to me, more than how I already felt. I love you," he said and kissed my cheek. I blushed and said, "I love you too."

When we got home, it was already dark and I saw a note on the table.

_Bella, I need to go to work tonight. I'll see you tomorrow._

_Charlie_

I went upstairs and saw Edward sitting on my bed. He tried to talk to me, but I lifted my finger and said, "Human time." I went to the bathroom and took a warm, quick shower.

When I got out, I went straight to my room and Edward was still sitting on my bed. I went and sat on his lap.

"Edward, I'm so sorry for all the things."

"Bella, for the millionth time, it's okay. I'm sorry too."

"And, I have a surprise for you," he said with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Edward leaned in and whispered in my ears.

"Are you serious??!!!!" I asked in surprise. He nodded with a large grin.

"I love you Edward. But are you sure?" I asked just to make sure.

"Yes I am. Are you sure you want me to do this??" he asked me and I nodded happily.

He pushed me down slowly on the bed and he was on top of me. He leaned closer and kissed me softly. I blushed as he went down to my neck.

Then I felt his cold teeth slowly sink into me.

**A/N: That's the end. I hope you liked it!!!!!**


End file.
